


A Terrible, Beautiful Thing

by Fleon13



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Evie/Mal-centric (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Maleficent is not as evil as you think, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Evie (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleon13/pseuds/Fleon13
Summary: The Isle of the Lost is a really harsh place, and that's why Mal and Evie have made their only purpose of protecting each other. And even when life is cruel, if they have one another, they feel invincible. Mostly this is a look inside their relationship under unpredictable circumstances.-I'm terrible at summaries.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Kudos: 46





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys
> 
> This is my first work on this fandom and I had not written in a while. Also, English is not my first language so please be kind. There are some harsh topics in this story, but I hope no one gets uncomfortable. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going.

_"I'll give you a life lesson, ungrateful half breed!" Maleficent snarled at the purple-haired girl. "Knuckleheads!" The dark fairy called for her henchmen. "Do what you have to do with her." Maleficent left the room without looking back._

_The purple-haired half-fairy saw with dread as her mother's minions came closer to her. The three men looked pretty much alike, like stupid triplets with scarred faces. They looked bulky, but at the same time, the malnourishment of every inhabitant of the Isle was obvious. Dressed in horrible brown jackets, worn out caps that could not contain their toffee blonde hair, and an almost crazed look in their light brown eyes. The moment she saw the look on those men, she understood this was going to be one of those days. With their filthy hands, they grasped her to carry her to the basement of the Bargain Castle._

_She tried her best not to look frightened. She schooled her features so they could not know she was afraid. She was not going to give them the satisfaction to hear her shriek. She would bite her tongue if she had to, but she would not let them know how much they hurt her._

_Once they got her to the foundation of the place she once called her home, that dull and soggy place she hated the most, they tied her hands to the wall. The purple-haired girl could feel the chilling coldness of the wall through her thin shirt. The towering of the henchmen was the first to come close. The other two pulled back, giving him space to begin. Before the little half-fairy could prepare herself, the man slapped her across the face and punched her right in the pit of her stomach, successfully knocking the air out of her lungs._

_She kept herself under control, though. Even with the buzzing sound in her ears and the extreme need for air, she did her best to stay still. She looked him in the eye, her eyes glowing almost fluorescent green, wordlessly challenging him to do it again. He punched her again, this time hitting her cheekbone, with so much strength that she felt the blood gathering in her mouth immediately, but she did not mind. She would not beg them to stop. She stared at him again in the eye and spat her blood all over his face. The man was obviously infuriated with her action, even worst when the other two mocked him._

_"Now you will know," The man snarled at her ear. "This was going to be only a beating, but it looks like you crave the other_ treatment _."_

_Her breath got stuck in her chest as he ripped her pants and underwear in one sudden motion. He released her from the wall and tossed her to the ground. The purple-haired girl knew it was to no use to fight. She was so used to enduring this practice that she knew the more she struggled, the wickedest it was. Before anything else could happen, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift away to a place where no one could reach her. She flew to the only place in the entire world where she felt safe: between the arms of her blue-haired princess._

_When she came back to her senses, they have finished with her. She could hear the rustling of clothes being fixed, but she did not dare to open her eyes. She was afraid if they knew she was conscious again, they would want to have a second round, and the little half-fairy certainly knew she would not be able to take anymore without completely breaking._

_"This isn't pleasing anymore." One of them broke the silence. "She doesn't fight any longer. She doesn't even cry."_

_"Yeah, it's like fucking a corpse." Another voice replied._

_"I think she likes it." The purple-haired girl acknowledged that last voice as the tallest man, who beat her up before her mind drifted away. "Have you notice how wet she gets after a while?"_

_Their cackles made her shiver, but she did her best to be still until she heard them leave the basement. Once she was sure she was alone, she rolled to her side and hugged her legs to her chest. She let herself be weak for a moment, and she cried while the last words echoed in her mind. She did not like it. She would never like it. How could she?_

"I don't like it, I don't like it, I don't like it," Mal kept saying between sobs and shivers.

"Baby, wake up," Evie had at least five minutes trying to awake the shorter girl. She could not bear the sight of her half-fairy / semi goddess girlfriend in such distress. "Please, baby girl, wake up. I'm here with you. Please, listen to my voice."

Evie knew accurately what her girlfriend was fighting in her sleep. The blue-haired girl, herself, was no stranger to those kinds of horrors. It tore her heart to see Mal with so much dread, but she also knew she should not touch her, or she could startle the petite half-fairy even more. Mal was not a big fan of dealing with her feelings out loud, which made it even more difficult for Evie to help her. The blue-haired princess knew a little about the memories behind the nightmares but nothing else. Given everything, she was pretty sure her girlfriend was reliving the events of three weeks ago.

"Come on, baby girl. Wake up." Evie tried her best to soothe Mal's anxiety.

When Mal opened her eyes, she seemed lost. Evie's heart shattered into a thousand pieces and sank onto her stomach with all the amount of distress she found inside those green eyes she so deeply loved.

"Evie?" Mal launched herself into Evie's arms and buried her face in the crook of the tallest girl's neck.

"It's okay, my love." Evie stroked her hair, holding Mal as hard as she could. "You're safe. No one will hurt you here."

It took a while for Mal to calm down. Evie kept stroking her hair and back, giving her light kisses into her forehead until Mal's sobs finally subsided. "Are you feeling better?"

Mal wordlessly nodded, but Evie knew better than that. She knew Mal would not tell her any detail because even in her worst moments, the purple-haired girl was uber protective of Evie. Mal would never let her blue-haired girlfriend bear the burden of her suffering. The petite half-fairy would keep her deepest terrors to herself. Evie also knew it was no good to try and force her girlfriend into talking. The best thing Evie could do was hold the purple-haired girl close until she was ready to face the new day.

"You know that I don't like it, right?" The shorter girl's voice was so soft, Evie almost did not hear her. "You have to know."

The purple-haired girl's sobs returned, harder this time, and Evie was absolutely in shock. Usually, the shorter girl would remain silent until she was ready to pretend nothing happened. Evie soon recovered her balance. The blue-haired princess brought her girlfriend into her lap and held her even tighter.

"Baby," Evie stroke her girlfriend's cheek. "Please tell me what bothers you."

The half-fairy raised her head and stared at the blue-haired princess with a crushed look. "The last time," Mal hesitated.

Evie knew it is difficult to talk about certain things. Especially if her girlfriend was the one doing the talk, but she also knew that sometimes, expressing the things that hurt you the most helps to cope.

"What happened last time?"

Mal took a deep breath and buried her face in the blue-haired girl's neck. "The last time," she paused, her voice muffled against the tallest girl's skin. "One of them said that I must like it." She made another pause. "But I swear to you that I don't."

When the purple-haired girl looked at her again, Evie was able to see something between misery and hatred in the shorter girl's eyes. "I don't understand why he said I get _wet_ after a while, but I swear to you that I don't like it!" Mal sounded worked up. "The only person I like touching me is you!"

"Oh, baby girl." Evie brought her back into her arms, placing a protective hand in the back of Mal's head. She hugged her semi goddess girlfriend as tight as she could. Evie stroke purple locks and tensed muscles while Mal's weeping increased. The blue-haired princess could not believe that even with all the pain Mal was certainly feeling, the thing that bothered her the most was worrying Evie would think Mal 'cheated' on her. "Baby, listen to me. I know your heart is mine. Just as much as mine is yours."

"But I swear, E..."

Evie shushed her. "You have nothing to explain to me. It wasn't your choice. I've never thought that you cheated on me nor something else. M, you are _everything_ to me."

The purple-haired girl straddled her girlfriend's lap and buried herself between her arms. Both girls remain still, embracing one another. After what looked like hours, Mal was finally ready to face the day. The half-fairy retreated herself from the embrace and gifted a charming look to her princess. Just like that, Evie knew her girlfriend was over with her weakness display, and now she would pretend everything was just right.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I don't know." Evie opened the closet where they kept their clothes. "Wanna grab a coffee from the Slop Shop?"

By grab, she obviously meant steal. 

Mal gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek while looking for her own clothes. "You know me so well."

They had this almost domestic routine -as homey as any couple could be on the Isle of the Lost. Neither of both girls was aware of when exactly that had happened, but they were no longer living at their mother's castles. Eventually, the VKs hideout stopped being just a hideout and became _their_ home.

"I'm not feeling like going to Dragon Hall today." Mal broke the silence once she had finished changing her clothes. Evie looked at her with questioning eyes, still going through her beauty routine, and meticulously applying makeup.

"What if," Mal paused and came close to her. The purple-haired girl pulled Evie up from the make-shift vanity and hugged her by the waist as close as possible, keeping her gaze on the princess's eyes. "Once we get our coffee, we come back here and spend the day doing something more _recreational_."

Mal's suggestive look sent an electric shock to the blue-haired princess's core and made her shivered in anticipation, but it also made her heart ached. Once, Mal had told her that when she was tormented by some particular memories, she felt the need to erase them with Evie's touch and kisses.

"Whatever you want, my love." Evie would never deny any comfort she could offer to the purple-haired half-fairy.

Mal placed a possessive hand on the back of Evie's head and brought her in for a kiss. It started as a sweet, slow kiss, but as the minutes went on, the passion grew. Soon, the girls heard a rock hitting the danger sign that acted as the hideout's lockout mechanism. Heavy footsteps were coming up the metallic staircase.

"Hey, girls!" Jay came in as if he owned the place.

Mal gave a tired sigh and reluctantly let the other girl go of the embrace. Evie took the opportunity to return to her makeup.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

He knew he was indeed disturbing the girls. It was not because they were in the middle of some intimate moment, but because the girls lived in their own world, so it was too easy for Jay to feel like he was meddling every time he was around them. Not that he actually minded.

He liked being around the girls, and he certainly preferred to see the half-fairy happier than ever before. But sometimes he missed the times where it was only him and Mal. It had been like that for a really long time. Before Evie's banishment was lifted and the whole a-thousand-years-sleep-curse almost happened. And before somehow, every sentence began with Mal and Evie / Evie and Mal every time one wanted to talk about any of the girls.

He also kind of missed the hideout. Before Evie came crashing into the purple-haired girl's life, Jay had considered the VK-hideout as even his place. He never fooled himself, he knew it was Mal's place, but before the girls became a couple, Mal never minded him crashing on the couch or his extended visits. He even was welcome when, somehow -he actually had no idea how that happened, Evie got a _room_ in the hideout.

The place lacked partition walls -well, it fell short a lot of everything, so in those days, Mal's room was basically at one of the corners, and he had the couch on the living area. 

When Evie came, another corner soon shifted to be her room. Actually, even these days, with the blue-haired princess no longer sleeping there since she permanently moved to Mal's bed, that spot still looks like only Evie's. With all her fabrics, her sewing machine, sketches attached to the wall, royal blue all over the place, and, do not forget, the humongous picture of Evie's face spraypainted by Mal. But the fact is that even then, he was welcome to stay.

Things quickly changed when the girls started a formal relationship, and Mal could not keep her hands away from Evie's body. Before the blue-haired princess, Mal did not mind Jay staying on the couch while she enjoyed a pleasurable night with some random conquest. He either was bothered at all with that situation. But with the princess, Mal was different. Since the very beginning, the purple-haired girl was extremely protective of their relationship, so Jay was kicked out like a stray dog.

"Snap out of it!" Jay was not sure when did Mal come so close to him. "Jay!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry." He did not know how long he spent thinking about the past.

"I was saying," Mal took a sit on the couch in front of him. "I'm guessing you have something important to say. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come uninvited."

"Oh, yeah." Now he remembered why he came. "I just saw your mother leave Bargain Castle, and I wonder if you want to go get the last of your stuff."

The last look Mal gave to her old bedroom left her with an eerie feeling. It did not feel like her room anymore. She had not been sleeping in there for a very long time, and with the lack of all the important things to her, the place was foreign. 

Evie and Jay left the room first, each with a bag hanging from their shoulder with the remains of the purple-haired girl's things, giving Mal a little time to linger there before she closed the door behind herself and followed her friends, saying goodbye forever.

"So, you're actually never coming back."

The three teens instantly froze at the voice of Maleficent. None of them expected the Mistress of Evil standing in the dark at the back of the stairs. Mal turned on the heel of her feet to face the dark fairy.

"No, Mother." 

Maleficent step aside, making herself visible for the three VKs. 

"I figured." Maleficent walked to the dining, clearly expecting Mal and the others to follow. The purple-haired girl reluctantly followed her mother.

"You know, kiddo," Maleficent took a seat. "If I had known, I would have done something earlier."

_Mal came out from the basement when she felt strong enough to face whatever and whoever could be outside. She did her best not to limp, but the pain she was feeling was unbearable. Her whole body ached in places she could never imagine._

_"I hope you learned your lesson." Maleficent's voice was like an ice bucket thrown at Mal._

_The purple-haired half-fairy could feel every ounce of her blood boiling inside her veins. She had never felt more hatred toward her mother than at that exact moment._

_"Yes, Mother. I learned my lesson!" For the first time in forever, the purple-haired girl felt broken, broken enough that she did not have the strength to keep her stoic face. "I finally understand how much of a disappointment I am for you. I understand you_ really _must hate me if you can allow your own daughter to be turned into your minions' personal harlot."_

 _"What did_ you _just say?"_

_"Oh, Mother, please spare me the act." Mal felt angry tears dangerously gathering in her eyes. "As if you don't know, those three stupid assholes have been fucking me since I turned fourteen every time they pleased." The words tasted like poison in Mal's mouth._

_Maleficent's eyes flashed fluorescent green, and an almost crazy look came to her gaze. The dark fairy left the room without giving any other word, banging the door behind her._

That was the last time Mal had talked to her mother in the past three weeks. A week after that short but painful conversation, the purple-haired girl learned the three henchmen had suffered some mysterious accident, and now they were nowhere to be found. She suspected her mother had something to do with that, but she certainly was not going to give it a lot of thinking.

"Yeah, well. The past is in the past." Mal said nonchalantly. Even though Evie knew everything -except for the gory details, Jay was not aware of the purple-haired girl's most dark secrets, and she intended to keep it that way.

Mal took Evie's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, and marched to the exit of Bargain Castle with her head held high.

"This will always be your home, pumpkin." The purple-haired girl heard her mother said right before the door closed behind the three VKs.

"Are you okay?" Evie gave a squeeze to her hand once they were a few yards away from the place that was no longer Mal's home.

Mal took a little time to replay. She felt so dizzy right now, and she was pretty sure she could feel a gagging sensation. Her mother had this vast amount of power over her, and it made her sick. She could not understand why her mother always treated her like garbage, but now it looked like the dark fairy was really concerned about what had happened to Mal. Her mother utterly drove her crazy.

"No," Mal honestly said. "Please, let's go home."

********

"I seriously don't understand why you like so much that Selfishness class."

Mal took the princess's hand in hers as they walked throw the dark corridors of Dragon Hall. They were supposed to meet there with Carlos and Jay for lunchtime.

Evie laughed. "I don't know. Why do _you_ like so much Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots?" she defended herself.

"Because that's an exceptional class! What could be better than scheming and plotting?!" The excitement in the purple-haired girl was palpable.

When they reach the cafeteria, they walked to the food counter. The purple-haired girl opted for her always reliable stale pudding and black coffee while the blue-haired princess just crunched her face and took whatever that looked less likely to be disgusting. 

"I can actually think of _a lot_ of things better than scheming." Evie teased with a very, _very_ suggestive look.

"Ugh!" Mal shudder. "You're pure evil."

When they reach the table where the boys were already waiting for them, Evie was still laughing at her poor, aroused girlfriend.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Carlos," the blue-haired princess tried her best to conceal her laugh. "It's just that sometimes, Mal is pretty much like a horny dude."

"Evie!" Mal got bright red and gave her a scolding look. 

"Don't worry, Mal. We already knew." Jay teased.

Mal plopped herself in the chair across from Jay. Evie sat next to the purple-haired girl, and across from Carlos. As soon as the half-fairy settled, she took a big spoon of stale pudding into her mouth, hoping to avoid the irritating look of her friends and girlfriend. It was a futile effort. Her three companions kept laughing at her expenses. Soon enough, the teasing stop being relevant when the fourth bite at her pudding got her feeling queasy in her stomach. Before she could take another piece, she was running toward the nearest restroom.

The purple-haired girl barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. Half throw the violent lurching of her body, the little half-fairy felt soft hands caressing her lower back while holding her hair away from the mess in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The blue-haired princess asked when she was done throwing up.

"I don't think so." Mal took a sit upon the wall, letting her head fall back against the cold tiles. The coldness helped her to settle her sick stomach.

"Come here," Evie pulled the purple-haired girl between her legs. She made a messy bun with Mal's hair on the top of her head and blew cold air against the shorter girl's sweaty neck. None of them really care about sitting on the floor of the nasty bathroom. After a few minutes, Evie felt the purple-haired girl relaxed against her, a little _too_ relaxed.

"Are you asleep?"

"No, but I'm tired."

"Let's get you home." Evie did not leave much for an argument.

The blue-haired princess helped her girlfriend to get up. Then she snaked a protective arm around the semi goddess's waist and did her best to balance herself and the shorter girl as they walked to the exit.

When they made it to the hideout, Mal was almost passed out. As soon as Evie delivered her to their bed, the purple-haired girl was fast asleep. The blue-haired princess busied herself by taking her girlfriend's boots out of her feet, then she thought of putting her into her pajamas. That was not an easy chore. She settled with just taking away her leather pants and jacket so the purple-haired half-fairy could comfortably sleep in just her shirt and underwear. 

Evie changed her own clothes and then she joined her beautiful girlfriend in bed. The princess covered them both with the blankets. Then, she spooned the half-fairy, hugging her by the waist as close to herself as possible. A few minutes later, she let herself drift away with Mal's hair's perfume flooding her lungs.

The next Evie knew she was being jostled. When she could wrap her sleepy head around the real world, she realized Mal had violently awoken to run to the bathroom. Peacefully, the blue-haired girl got up and went to her girlfriend. When she opened the door, she found Mal with her head buried in the toilet. Evie sank beside the half-fairy and hold her hair away from her face. Wordlessly she waited until the shorter girl finished with the vomiting.

"You know this isn't normal, right?"

"I don't know why I'm sick." Mal rested her head on Evie's shoulder. "I've been eating the same shit as always, I don't think after fifteen years it could make me sick."

"We both know this is not food poisoning."

"What are _you_ talking about?" Mal pulled away with a sharp look.

"You've been woozy and queasy since last week when we saw your mom. At first, I thought you were just edgy because you can't stand your mother. But you've been picky with food and things you usually like. Now, you can barely keep yourself awake throw the day, and you've been throwing up over the last three days, this is only getting worse." Evie paused, letting her words sank into her girlfriend's brain. "I don't think you're sick, M. I think you're pregnant."


	2. Part II

"So, why did you disappear yesterday?" 

Evie was walking with Carlos toward Weird Science, she was not very fond of that class, but her friend was, and the blue-haired girl liked to see him happy, which was the only reason she took the course.

"I got bored," she lied. She hated to lie to her friend, but this was not her secret to tell. "So, I convinced Mal to ditch school. I'm sorry we didn't tell you and Jay to come with us."

"It's okay. I'm sure you guys wanted to be alone." He gave her a knowing look.

Evie rolled her eyes. "You're aware we're not rabbits, right? It's not like we're messing around every time we're alone." Evie sounded harsher than she had liked.

Carlos blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Evie sighed. "I know you're not." She was on edge after the conversation she had with Mal last night. But obviously, Carlos was not to blame. "I'm just not feeling like myself today. There's a lot in my mind."

"If I can do something to help you, please let me know." Carlos was always eager to please the people around him.

"Thank you, Carlos."

When they got to their classroom, they settled on their usual table. Evie took out her sketchbook, she was not in the mood to pay attention to Yen Sid. She doodled until her mind got lost in her memory.

_"No, Evie! You're crazy!" Mal was walking around the hideout. "You seriously lost your mind this time."_

_Evie only could imagine what her girlfriend was feeling. She, herself, was afraid, but she also knew she could not remotely grasp the kind of panic Mal would undoubtedly feel._

_"I know you don't want to believe it. I, indeed, don't want it to be the truth, but there's no other possible explanation."_

_"Yes, it is." The purple-haired girl dropped herself on the couch, looking at Evie with a frowned look. "I'm just sick. I can't be pregnant. That's not a thing that would happen to Maleficent's daughter."_

_Since Evie mention the possibility of pregnancy about twenty minutes ago, Mal had been in denial. In the first few minutes, the purple-haired girl looked at the princess as if the latter had just grown a second head. Eventually, the shorter girl found her voice again and began screaming at Evie how crazy the thought was._

_Evie took a seat beside her girlfriend. "Baby, I really know you don't want to accept it, but this is the most likely explanation to your symptoms."_

_"No!" the purple-haired semi goddess cried in a high pitch uncharacteristic voice. "Please stop saying that. I'm not pregnant. I can't be!"_

_The blue-haired princess hugged her girlfriend tightly, while the half-fairy cried silently in her shoulder. Evie refrained herself from pointing the fact that the purple-haired girl was also displaying mood swings. Nonetheless, Evie also checked that box over her girlfriend's list of symptoms._

_"I can't be pregnant. I really can't, but if I am..." Mal paused to look at her princess's eyes. The half-fairy looked like she was about to have a panic attack. "If I'm pregnant, I need to get rid of_ it _."_

_Evie felt a sting at her heart. "I will support you whatever you choose." The blue-haired princess took the other girl's hand in her own. "If you want to get rid of the baby…"_

_"Don't call it_ that _." Mal interrupted._

 _"If you_ really _want to get rid of the baby," the blue-haired girl repeated, ignoring her girlfriend. "I will support you. And if you want to keep the baby, I will also stand by you. I will always be here with you, no matter what. I gave you my heart even though I wasn't supposed to, and nothing, not even a child, will ever change that."_

Evie spent the rest of the school day in zombie mode. She was not paying attention to anything. Her whole mind was back at the hideout where her girlfriend was. That morning the purple-haired girl was not in the mood for school, and she had insisted on staying alone. The blue-haired princess had argued to remain with her girlfriend, but Mal had politely sent her away.

"Want to go to the market and see what we can take?" Carlos was kicking a pebble while they walk out of Dragon Hall.

"Nope, I have to go back to Mal." 

"Oh, right." Jay stopped walking, making the other two paused to look at him. "I still wonder how you can leave her alone if she wasn't feeling well." The look he gave to the blue-haired princess was accusatory.

"First, because she asked." Evie was not in the mood to humor Jay or anyone, actually. She had a lot in her mind, and she was having a terrible day to also have to put up to Jay's antics. "Second, we're not joined by the hip. If she needs time alone, I can give it to her. Third, and most important, this is actually none of your business!"

"Sorry." Jay looked at his feet, visibly guilty.

Evie sighed. "No. _I_ am sorry. I'm not having a good day, but I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Trouble in paradise?" Carlos put a hand on Evie's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl.

"Yeah..." the blue-haired girl lied again. She figured it would be easy to tell the boys she was having romantic problems with Mal instead of the truth. She also thought Mal would appreciate her keeping their secret. "We're not in a good place right now, and we need time to figure things out. Maybe we won't be hanging out with you for a while."

"That means we're not allowed on the hideout?" Jay looked at her for the first time since she snapped out at him.

"I think it's better if you hang out at Carlos's treehouse for a while. Just until I can fix things with Mal?"

"Sure, Eves." Carlos gave her a light, sided hug.

"Well, at least let us walk you to the hideout. Even if Mal is upset with you, she will kill us if something happens to you."

"Thanks, guys. You're really the best."

When the blue-haired girl made it to the hideout, she found the half-fairy fast asleep in a bundle of blankets. Evie smiled to herself and took out her boots so she would not wake up her girlfriend. The night before, the purple-haired girl had almost no sleep. 

The blue-haired princess got rid of her coat and skirt, leaving herself in a pair of sheer leggings and a thin shirt, then she slipped behind the purple-haired girl and hugged her by the waist.

"You're home." The blue-haired girl could almost feel the smile in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yes, baby girl. I'm here."

The purple-haired half-fairy snuggled back into Evie's embrace and fell back to sleep. The princess could not sleep. She had a lot to think, but she felt happy with her semi goddess girlfriend between her arms. She enjoyed the warmed of Mal's body against her own and the smooth sound of her girlfriend's rhythmic breathing.

"What am I going to do?" 

A while later, the purple-haired girl broke the silence between them. Evie had not even noticed when her girlfriend woke up. The princess rolled onto her back, and Mal followed her, resting her head on the blue-haired princess's shoulder. They hugged each other as tight as their tired limbs let them.

"We'll do whatever you want." Evie placed a gentle kiss on the top of Mal's head.

"I've been thinking the whole day." Mal's voice was lower than usual, and it was raspy. The blue-haired princess was sure her girlfriend had been crying for a long time. 

"I'm not sure I can be a mother, E. This isn't something I ever dreamt about. By any circumstances, I ever thought about a child. I won't say I hate them because I don't. But I certainly don't feel fond of the idea of having one of my own."

The purple-haired girl paused, and Evie took the chance to make soothing circles on her girlfriend's back with the tips of her fingers. The princess placed another tender kiss on the top of the half fairy's head, encouraging her to keep talking.

"Even though I said it last night, I can't neither bring myself to think about actually getting rid of it." The half-fairy paused again. "If I get rid of it, I would be worse than my mother, than any of our parents actually. Even them, with all their evil selves, didn't dispose of us. I don't know if I can do this, but..."

"You don't have to do it alone." The blue-haired princess interrupted and hugged her girlfriend tighter. "You have me."

"I know, and I think it's really selfish of me to ask, to put this burden on you, but I know I won't be able to do it without you." Mal paused. "Would you promise you will never leave me?"

"Never, baby. There's no way I would ever leave your side. I told you before, you're everything to me. You're my entire life, M. Nothing will ever change that fact. I'll always, _always_ be with you."

"Thank you." Mal placed a kiss over Evie's chest. "Thank you for being with me."

"You have nothing to thank me." The blue-haired princess moved so she could face her girlfriend. "I love you."

The purple-haired girl's eyes slightly watered. They were not very familiar with using the 'L' word. It was actually scary sometimes, but they both knew they loved each other. They went far and beyond every day to prove it to one another. The princess tenderly pressed her lips against Mal's. Lingering on the feeling of being close to her girlfriend. Trying to express through the kiss how much the blue-haired princess loved her purple-haired girl.

"I'm scared, E," Mal confessed once they parted. "I really don't know how to do this, and I'm afraid of the looks, and the talking, and the pity the people will give me when they know."

"We'll figure it out." The blue-haired princess took her place back, beaconing her girlfriend to get comfortable in her arms. "Don't worry, we'll do it together."

_Over a year ago, fifteen months to be exact, Evie's fingers brushed the air next to the Dragon's Eye, while Mal's hand closed upon it, and when it did, a blinding flash left the VKs puzzled. Then, the blue-haired princess saw Mal fell to the floor,_ asleep _._

_The fourteen-year-old princess had feared Mal would never awake. And she could not understand how the half-fairy had touched the Dragon's Eye knowing she would be cursed to sleep for a thousand years._

_"You're awake! But you're supposed to be asleep for a thousand years!" Evie could not conceal her excitement. "How?"_

_"It couldn't hurt me," Mal shrugged as if it was nothing. "My actual name is Maleficent. Like my mother, I am half-dragon, and so I am immune to the Dragon's curse."_

_"Lucky you," Jay said._

_"You knew the curse was on that scepter, and you had all of us come with you anyway? What was up with that?" Evie placed a hand at her hip and gave an accusatory look to the purple-haired girl._

_"Yeah, I didn't really work out the plan very well." Mal kicked a stone with her toe._

_"Be honest. You were going to curse me, weren't you? You were going to let me touch that thing and end up taking a thousand-year nap?" Evie sighed._

_"I guess that was the plan."_

_"Is this still about the party?" Mal gave Evie a clueless look, but the princess knew better. "I begged my mother to invite you, you know. But she refused. She was still too angry at your mother for winning the election about who would lead this island."_

_Mal smiled despite the entirely awkward nature of the conversation._

_Evie looked her straight in the eye. "Look, my mom messed up. But the party wasn't that great, really. You didn't miss much."_

_"Sorry for getting you trapped in Cruella's horrible closet." Mal looked at Carlos. "The one she loves more than her own son."_

_"Ha-ha." Carlos just looked at all the garbage around them._

_Evie shrugged. "It's all right. I didn't get caught in any of the actual traps."_

_"Cool." Mal had a pink color in her cheeks. She was clearly embarrassed. "Let's get out of here."_

_It took them a while to figure the way out of the Forbidden Fortress. When the four teens finally made it to the exit, none was in the mood for talking. They had failed, they were going back empty-handed, and Evie figured it was going to make Mal's mother really mad._

_And oh, boy, was Evie right!_

_"So, the prodigal daughter returns." Maleficent's voice was ice cold._

_"Mother, I have something to..."_

_Evie looked for the thing that had made the purple-haired girl stopped. And there it was, the long black staff with the green globe at its top that Maleficent was holding in her hand._

_"Yes, it is the Dragon's Eye," Maleficent replied to an unspoken question. "And yes, you did fail me. But thankfully, not all my servants are as useless as you."_

_Evie's heart gave a painful twinge when Maleficent called her own daughter, her_ servant _._

_"But how?" Apparently, Mal was used to it since she just ignored it. "I just touched it -and hour ago! It was in your own throne room."_

_"You touched the Dragon's Eye? Instead of tricking one of the others into doing it? Such weakness! How many times, Mal? How much more will you shame me?"_

_Evie could not believe the way Maleficent talked to her daughter. The Evil Queen was mean, she was always telling Evie the little princess was not beautiful enough, or thin enough, or that her hair was not pretty enough, but she did not talk to her with that much distaste._

_"Knuckleheads!" Her three henchmen came walking with synchronized moves. "Take Mal to the basement and take those three out of my sight. I can only see so much failure."_

_Before they saw Mal disappeared into the depts of her home, being harshly handled by one of the minions, Evie could look the panicked gaze the purple-haired girl had. The princess and her other two companions were pushed out of Bargain Castle without any other word._

_"What will happen to her?" Evie asked when the door of Bargain Castle had been slammed behind them._

_Jay shrugged. "They will probably give her a beating courtesy of Maleficent."_

_"What?!" Evie was going to lose it. "You mean her mother actually asks her minions to punish Mal."_

_"Yeah." Jay looked at the ground. "Didn't you just hear?"_

_"And why don't you do something?!"_

_"What exactly do you want me to do, princess?" Jay was angry, and Evie could see it._

_"I don't know!" Evie wanted to help the purple-haired girl. She could feel the dread in her look the last time she saw her. "Anything!"_

_"Well, I can't." Jay took a sit on the steps of Bargain Castle. "All I can do is wait and be here when she comes out. Believe me, she will need our help."_

_"Is that bad?" Carlos spoke for the first time._

_"You'll see."_

_The three VKs waited there, no one talked. They moved just the necessary to prevent their limbs from going numb. They just stared at the dirty steps. It was a long waiting, but none had the energy to say something. When the door of Bargain Castle opened again, it was way after midnight, and they had arrived before dusk._

_When the blue-haired princess looked at Mal, she felt so bad. The girl was in terrible shape. She had fresh cuts in her lips and her cheeks. The purple-haired girl was limping and holding one of her arms against her middle. Her clothes looked dirtier than before like she had been drag across the floor. Her purple curls were a mess, and her eyes looked lost._

_Jay was the first to move. He snaked an arm around the petite girl_. _Evie saw her flinched immediately, but she was not sure if that had been dread or pain._

_"I can barely walk." The purple-haired girl said in a hoarse voice._

_"Do you want me to carry you?" Jay asked._

_"No!" Mal abruptly responded._

_"Here." Evie moved beside Mal, pushing Jay away. "You're too tall for her to lean on you," Evie explained to Jay while she led Mal's arm around her shoulders._

_"I don't need to lean on anyone." The purple-haired girl snarled._

_"Of course, you don't." Evie agreed. "You're strong, but right now, you have a bad leg, so please stop being difficult and just let most of your weight on me."_

_Mal stopped complaining, and Evie felt her relaxing against her body._

_"Where should we take her?" Evie asked the boys. "I'm pretty sure we'll need to take care of her injures."_

_"We could take her to my treehouse." Carlos proposed._

_"No, she has a hideout," Jay explained, and then he searched for Mal's approval. "Should we take you there?"_

_Mal just nodded. The time that took them to reach the hideout was silent. None of the four VKs talked, and that was only making Evie more and more anxious. How could Mal have saved Evie from the thousand-year sleep curse if the purple-haired girl was supposed to hate her? And why would she do it if the half-fairy knew she was going to be punished for her actions. Evie just could not understand._

_When they finally reached the place, Evie was exhausted. She practically had to carry the purple-haired girl, and even though she was not heavy, either Evie was used to that kind of effort. The princess carefully placed the other girl on the couch._

_"Do you have anything here to clean her wounds." The blue-haired princess asked Jay._

_"I want to take a bath." Mal interrupted in a small voice._

_"Sure," Jay ignored Evie's question. "I'll boil some water."_

_Evie saw as Jay dragged Carlos along with him, and the two boys worked together to prepared Mal's bath. The blue-haired princess just stood there. She had a lot of questions, but she figured that was not the time. She felt so wrong with the shape of the purple-haired girl, she kind of felt like it was her fault._

_"Stop it." Mal startled her. "I can hear your thoughts."_

_"Sorry." Evie mumble._

_"The water is ready," Jay called from the place Evie figured was the bathroom._

_"Here," Evie stretched out her hand to help the purple-haired girl get up from the couch. "I'll help you get there."_

_They slowly walked, Evie very aware of the pain the other girl must felt. Once they were inside the bathroom, the blue-haired girl helped the half-fairy to sit over the toilet lid. Then she stood there again, not knowing what to do._

_"Do you want me to help you?"_

_Mal looked at her with big, questioning eyes. A pink shade took her cheeks, and then hesitatingly, the purple-haired girl nodded._

_Evie ducked in front of Mal; with careful fingers, she undid the laces of her boots. Gently took both shoes away, and then she also got rid of the socks. The blue-haired princess could not help herself with noticing the half-fairy had beautiful feet. The princess stood again and helped Mal to stand on her feet._

_Evie took the zipper of Mal's jacket between her fingers but kept still until the other girl slightly nodded. Once she got the go-ahead, the princess lowered the zipper, unhooking it at the end, and tenderly slipped her hands between the leather jacket and the purple-haired girl's shoulders. The garment hit the ground with a light sound._

_Then the blue-haired girl, notice Mal's shirt was a little damp in some places. She imagined it was because of the basement, the area where the men took her must have been soggy. Shyly, the princess took the hem of Mal's shirt and smoothly lifted it, freeing the girl of the wet cloth. She could almost swear, she saw Mal sigh in relief, but she was not sure. She was convinced that she felt like crying when she saw all the bruises and scrapes over the smooth skin of the half-fairy. Although she kept herself quiet._

_After just a few seconds to collect herself, the blue-haired princess took the waistband of the purple-haired girl's leggings. She waited just a moment to see if the other girl complained. When she heard nothing but deep breathing, she took the courage to softly slide down along with the other girl's pants. The princess's heart stopped when she saw the dried blood staining Mal's inner thighs. She was not naïve enough to think the purple-haired girl was so careless she had not noticed her own period. Evie could only imagine how that blood came to be._

_"It's nothing." Mal's voice was smaller than anything Evie had heard._

_The blue-haired princess gulped but kept quiet. She had no idea what to say, so she figured it was better to continue helping the purple-haired half-fairy. Evie helped the girl remove each leg from the leggings and then tossed them with the pile of dirty clothes. The princess stood up again and paused for a moment. She was trying to decide if she should take the girl's underwear. Eventually, she thought better not. She resolved Mal would feel better if she was not totally exposed to Evie._

_"Come," Evie talked for the first time in a while. She took the girl's hands in her own and helped her get inside the giant bucket that, apparently, worked like a bathtub._

_She thought of leaving, letting the purple-haired girl clean herself alone, but the blue-haired girl could not bring herself to do it. Instead, Evie set herself on the floor right beside Mal and tenderly helped her wash her hair and body. The princess had never done this before. It was a little nerve-wracking seeing another girl's almost naked body, but something made her care for the purple-haired girl._

_"Jay doesn't know about..." Mal looked to where the bloodstains used to be. "...this." Evie was almost done with the cleaning. "He thinks I'm just beaten up, and if he's around when it happens, he just helps me settle the bath, and then he leaves me alone." They looked at each other's eyes for the first time since they arrived at the hideout. "I would very much appreciate it if you don't tell them."_

_"I won't. I promise." Evie stood, stretching her legs. "Do you have clean clothes here?"_

_Mal nodded. "In the corner, besides my bed, there's a little drawer with clothes."_

_"I'll be right back."_

_Evie went out, the boys have her a questioning look. She was sure they were wondering why Mal had let her stay inside the bathroom with her, Evie was asking the same thing to herself. But the princess did not stop to talk to them. She went straight to the drawer Mal had told her and took the warmest clothes she could found._

_When Evie returned to the bathroom, Mal was already out of the tub, drying herself with a big cloth. "Here," Evie placed the clothes over the toilet lid. "I'll wait outside with the boys. If you need me, just call."_

_"Thanks."_

_Evie came out to the living area and dropped herself on the couch between Jay and Carlos. She was really exhausted. The whole fail mission to retrieve the Dragon's Eye, and then the terrible thing with Mal had her totally drained._

_"So?" Jay asked, taking her out of her thoughts._

_"She'll be fine." Evie closed her eyes. She just needed a little rest._

_"She looked pretty bad." Carlos pointed._

_"Yeah, it's pretty much as bad as always," Jay explained._

_Evie felt her heart ached again. She could feel a tear sliding down her cheek at the thought of Mal getting this bad repeatedly. Discreetly she dried the tear away right before she heard Mal getting out of the bathroom._

_"I'll go to sleep." The purple-haired girl announced. "You all should go home."_

_Jay looked like he wanted to argue, but Mal silences him with one stern look._

_"Whatever." Jay got up. "Let's go."_

_"I'll stay if that's okay with you." Evie was not sure why she did it, but she had already talk. Mal looked at her for a little too long._

_"Be my guest." The purple-haired girl drily replied._

_Evie gave the boys a slight smile and pointed with her eyes to the exit. "Go home, you need to sleep."_

_Both Jay and Carlos took off without any other word. Once the girls were alone, Evie got up from the couch and walked toward Mal, who was already lying in her bed._

_"I'll patch that nasty cut on your forehead, and then I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"_

_Mal pointed out where the princess could find the things needed for the patching. The purple-haired girl hissed a little during the process, but Evie looked with sweetness how she did her best to stay still._

_"Okay, you're ready." Evie got up from the bed and took the thing away._

_"The bed is big enough for both of us." Mal declared surprising the blue-haired princess. "I mean, if you want to properly sleep, you should stay here, but if you insist on the couch, then it's your choice."_

_"Thanks."_

_Evie settled beside Mal. Without any other word, the purple-haired girl turned around, facing the opposite place where Evie was. This was a little awkward, just a few hours earlier, the girl sleeping beside Evie hated her, and only a few hours earlier, they had cleared the air between them. This was too much too soon, right? But the princess could not care less. Soon, the blue-haired girl found herself drifting off._

That was the first night Evie spent on the hideout with Mal. She spent a few nights actually there, nurturing the purple-haired girl back to health. Slowly melting the ice around the purple-haired half fairy's heart. That was also the night Evie made a promise to herself to always take care of Mal. A commitment the blue-haired princess had kept since and not even an unexpected baby will make her break that promise.

Evie held tighter her girlfriend. Telling herself how lucky she was that Mal had chosen her. The blue-haired princess would always do anything for her perfect and lovely girl.

"We'll do it together," Evie repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> So, here we are with another chapter. I just want to explain that I am changing a little the canon timeline. Here I am assuming Evie's banishment was only for 8 years, so when she came to Dragon Hall, the VK's were 14. I am taking the whole scepter-thing, happened around April 2013, by July 2013 the girls began a formal relationship, and right now on their present-day, we are around July 2014.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	3. Part III

"Do you trust me?"

"Always." Even when Mal had no idea what Evie's plan was, this was the most straightforward truth. Mal trusted Evie with her entire soul. The half-fairy would undoubtedly put her life in the hands of her blue-haired princess.

The purple-haired girl just followed her girlfriend without any other word. The boys were following closely too. None of them talking. Just walking through the dark and filthy streets of the Isle of the Lost. It was almost dawn, not precisely the best hour to be roaming the streets, especially when Mal was not feeling herself, and all she wanted to do was lie down. The chilling morning was taking a toll over the purple-haired girl.

Since she had acknowledged her condition, almost two weeks ago, the half-fairy felt tired, susceptible, queasy, with many food cravings and aversions, and a frequent insufferable need to pee, which, to the purple-haired girl, was the worst feeling ever.

Soon, but not soon enough, she noticed they were heading to Lost Revenge. The shorter girl stopped in her tracks, making the whole gang stop with her.

"What exactly are we gonna do at Uma's ship?"

"You said you trust me." Evie reminded her.

"And I do. I really do." Mal planted herself in front of the blue-haired princess, making eye contact with her girlfriend. "But I don't understand why you wanna go see _her_."

"I'll explain it to you, but you have to go along with it for now."

"Evie, really, you can't expect us to just go along with this." Jay interrupted the girls. "I mean, Uma? Seriously?"

"Yeah, she can't even see Mal from a mile away without trying to kill us all, and you want to go inside her turf?" Carlos was almost shaking.

"Well, you either come with me," Evie crossed her arms, making clear she was not changing her mind or explaining herself at the moment. "Or I'll go alone, but either way, I need to talk to her."

Mal gave a heavy sigh. "Of course, we'll go with you."

The purple-haired girl looked at the boys with a clear intention to stop any discussion from them. As predicted, none of the boys said anything else, and Mal was a little grateful because of that. The scary part of all this was the fact that she was not sure of what to expect. Why would Evie need to speak with Uma from all people? The purple-haired girl figured she soon would find out. 

The four Villain Kids resumed their walk down the hill to where Uma's ship was docked at the shore.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" One of Uma's pirates greeted the core four.

"Please let Uma know I want to talk to her." The blue-haired girl answered, politely as always but with firm intention.

"And why would I do that?" The pirate insisted.

"Because _I_ am telling you." Mal shuddered with Evie's voice. It was infrequently, but when the princess wanted to be intimidating, she indeed could.

The pirate rolled his eyes, trying to hide his discomfort, and went looking for his Captain.

"Why on earth are _you_ in my ship?!" The sea witch sounded angry as always, looking directly at Mal's eyes. Which intensely irritated the purple-haired girl. Mal squared her shoulder, ready to fight.

"Can we talk privately?" Evie planted herself between both girls, shielding her girlfriend from the fury of the sea witch and taking all the attention toward herself.

"Why? What do you want?" The sea witch growled at the blue-haired princess. Mal shifted uncomfortably. No one should dare to talk like that to her girlfriend.

"Please, _in private_ , Uma." The princess insisted. 

The sea witch rolled her eyes, but nonetheless turned on her heels, clearly expecting the core four to follow. Mal had a bad feeling in her gut while they walked through the Lost Revenge. At some point, Harry and Gil joined Uma and the core four, which made Mal more uneasy. Uma guided them to inside a cabin on the lower level of the ship.

Once they were away from prying ears and with the door soundly shut behind them all, the sea witch had little to none patience. 

"What do you want? Speak now." 

"I need to make a deal with you." The blue-haired girl deadpanned.

"And why exactly would I agree to that?"

"Because once you cared about me."

Uma shifted, visibly upset with the blue-haired princess words, and Mal felt no better. She hated the idea of Uma caring about her pretty girl. Hated that her girlfriend once knew and befriended the cruel and awful sea witch.

"What do you want?" The sea witch repeated herself, making a futile effort to control her facial expression.

"A truce between your crew and ours." Evie began. "You manage the seashore, which gives you greater access to food. We will do favors for you in exchange for better food."

Uma looked at the blue-haired girl like she just grew a second head.

"Since when do you care about food?" The sea witch circled around Evie, trying to understand what kind of plot Mal's gang pretended to pull. "You essentially live from air. Your mother has made her mission to keep you as thin as a twig."

Mal felt her blood boiling inside. This was a sour topic for her girlfriend. The purple-haired girl was not sure what exactly did Evie want to achieve, but everything in her body was screaming for her to come forward and shield her girlfriend from the judgmental look Uma was giving to the blue-haired princess. 

"Yeah, well," Evie answered, relatively calm. "I can't afford that anymore."

"And why's that?" Harry interrupted the conversation for the first time, with his annoying yet charming voice.

"Because I'm pregnant." 

Mal almost felt her jaw fell to the ground at Evie's words. What was her girlfriend thinking? The purple-haired girl felt her mind going at a thousand miles per hour, trying to understand what was happening. Nothing made sense. Why was Evie telling Uma, from all people, something that, in the first place, was not true, and secondly would give to the sea witch an advantage over Evie? Mal was totally confused, but she was no one to question her girlfriend in front of everyone. She would wait until they were alone.

The purple-haired half-fairy looked behind herself, searching for the boys and trying to take note of their reaction. This was a piece of real new news for them too. They were not aware of Mal's condition, and they were obviously not expecting something like this. Nonetheless, the purple-haired girl saw as they fixed their features, putting on a great poker face so they would not betray Evie's statement.

"Come again?" Uma said once she recovered from the shock, clearly waiting for the moment someone would call off the prank.

"I'm pregnant," Evie repeated with her most serious face. 

"So, Mal has a penis that no one knew about, or did you cheat on her?" Mal locked eyes with Uma, feeling the venom behind the sea witch's smirk. The purple-haired girl had to control herself to not jump at Uma's throat.

"Forget I even asked for your help." Evie took Mal's hand in hers and pulled her towards the exit.

"Wait," Uma sighed, defeated. "It was just a joke. It's none of my business how you became pregnant. But what exactly are you asking for?" 

The purple-haired girl felt Evie squeezing her hand before she let go and turned again to face Uma. Mal was not sure how Evie pretended to go along with this story. In a few weeks, it would be pretty obvious which one of them was actually pregnant. It is not like one can really hide a baby bump.

"Just what I just told." The blue-haired girl explained. "I'm just asking for a little truce between us and food, and in exchange, we'll do jobs for you." Evie paused for a moment as if gathering her thoughts. "I can't risk my mother seeing me once I start showing, so in a few weeks, I'll go into hiding, and Mal, being Mal, she wouldn't let me alone, so she will be hiding with me. Only the boys will know where we are, and they will keep working with you until the end of our deal."

Mal could almost feel the boys tightening behind her. Evie was mostly selling Jay and Carlos to be Uma's errand boys. This was not right, but she was also sure none of them would ever say no to the blue-haired princess.

"So you'll be hiding for the next what... eight months?" Uma asked, clearly trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"We'll be hiding for around six months. Right now, I'm almost two."

Uma kept silent for a while. Mal felt anxious. The purple-haired girl wanted to end with this charade and take her girlfriend away from the three pirates' prying eyes. There has been no other time when Mal wished more than now she could read people's thoughts. For starters, she needed to know what was going on in Evie's mind, and lastly, she was also trying to figure out what was Uma, Harry, and Gil thinking about this new information.

"Ok, you may have your truce." 

"Good," Evie took a step forward, extending her hand for Uma to take. The sea witch shook the blue-haired girl hand, sealing the deal. "I trust you won't say a word about this outside this room."

"I don't have to explain to any of my crew." The sea witch voice was bitter. "And Harry and Gil wouldn't dare to defy me."

"I'm sure." Evie let go of Uma's hand and returned to her place beside Mal. 

The purple-haired girl took Evie's hand in hers, possessively. Making sure everyone in that room knew the blue-haired girl belonged to her. Evie was hers, only hers, and the idea of five people believing her princess had done something wrong was killing her.

"Well," Mal spoke for the first time, looking straight at Uma's eyes. "If we don't have anything more to discussed, I would pretty much like to take my girlfriend back home."

The half-fairy did not wait for anyone to respond. The purple-haired girl needed to get Evie away from all these people, even their friends, so she could freely talk to her blue-haired princess. Mal pulled Evie's hand and led the way outside the steamy ship. She could hear Jay and Carlos' steps right behind them.

By the time the four Villain Kids were out of the Lost Revenge; the sun was up, and _not-shinning_ since this was the Isle of the Lost, but Mal was mostly sure it was probably past mid-morning. The purple-haired girl was internally groaning for the early wake. Only her blue-haired girlfriend would drag them all up to Uma's ship this early.

They walked in silence most of the way. Mal was unsure of what to make of all the recent events. She was mostly waiting for Evie to explain herself, and she was also feeling exhausted. All she wanted to do right now was to sleep; -no, talk to her girlfriend, cuddle with her girlfriend, and then sleep with her girlfriend between her arms. That was what the purple-haired girl wanted and _needed_ to do, in that precise order.

"I'm sorry I virtually sold you, boys, to Uma." Evie interrupted de silence once they were half the way between the Lost Revenge and the hideout.

"It's ok, Evie. We will always do everything for you." Carlos sounded sincere, but it was also evident that he felt hurt because Evie did not tell them first.

"I'm..." Evie hesitated, and Mal was tempted to step in and tell the boys the truth. She could not bear the thought of her blue-haired girl feeling guilty for lying to Carlos and Jay. "I'm so sorry." Evie continued before Mal could even set her mind. "I know I should have told you first about everything, but I was afraid. I'm still afraid, and I know it was a dick move from me to go behind your backs, but right now, I need to put the baby first."

The purple-haired girl felt her heart sank at her girlfriend's words. From the very first moment two weeks ago, when they figured Mal was pregnant, Evie had been nothing but supportive. And here she was, once again being an awesome girlfriend, thinking about the baby that was growing inside Mal.

"We totally understand, Evie," Jay said, placing his arm around the blue-haired girl's shoulders while they kept walking. From Evie's right side, where Mal was walking, she could see the guilty look on her girlfriend's face. "We will protect you and the baby." Jay continued, and the purple-haired fairy was a little surprise none of the boys were making questions about Evie's supposed pregnancy.

"Thank you," Evie said to both Carlos and Jay.

"You have nothing to thank for," Carlos said with a warm smile.

After that, they kept walking in silence. Evie holding Mal's hand in her own, the purple-haired girl knew that was her girlfriend's way to say that everything would be fine. And for what was worth, Mal believed her.

None of the Isle's inhabitants were early risers, but by the time they reach the hideout, the streets were full of noise. The purple-haired girl knew soon they should be heading to Dragon Hall, especially since Evie refuses to let any of them become dropouts, classes start at noon, so the half-fairy figured she had some time to talk to her girlfriend.

"Do you guys need some time alone?" Jay asked once they were right below the danger sign outside the hideout.

"Yeah," Evie answered for both of them. "If you don't mind."

"Sure," Carlos interrupted. "We'll see you guys at school."

"Thanks," Mal told the boys.

Both girls climbed the stairs, side by side. Once they found themselves inside their home, Mal allowed the tension to leave her shoulders. The purple-haired girl pulled her girlfriend into a crushing hug, feeling her princess reciprocate the hug, and they stayed that way for a long time. They both needed that physical contact.

Reluctantly, after a few minutes, the purple-haired girl let go of her girlfriend but kept her at a close distance.

"Will you explain to me what that was all about?"

Evie sighed as she took her seat on the couch, patted the sofa to indicate that Mal should sit next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the plan, but I knew if I told you you'd disagree."

"Of course I don't agree, E. I'm worried that someone is going to open their mouth, and your mom will find out something that isn't even true. I'm sure Evil Queen will go crazy if she hears that her precious princess is pregnant."

"My mom is not going to find out. Even if you and Uma have a terrible history with each other, I know she would never dare to betray me. I can't imagine Uma explaining to her crew why our deal and she won't let Harry or Gil open their mouths either. Although we are no longer friends, I trust that she will be able to keep the secret."

Mal was uncomfortable with those words. It was not pleasant to hear that her girlfriend trusted someone else wholly. Somehow it made her jealous for all the years she could not be in Evie's life. Of course, if Mal thought about it, she was the only one to blame since thanks to her tantrum during Evie's six birthday party, Maleficent had banished the blue-haired princess and her mother.

"I am afraid," Mal confessed after a few minutes of silence. "You shouldn't have made that decision without talking to me."

"I know, M." Evie placed her hands on either side of Mal's face. "But I also know that there is no way you can handle the fact that other people may know you are pregnant. If I'd offered to make a deal with Uma, you wouldn't have accepted, and to be honest, we need help. Eventually, you won't be able to do much of what you do now, and I can't protect you with Jay and Carlos alone. We need more help. It's not like we have a reliable food source. I can't let you keep feeding the baby nothing but stale pudding."

"It's my favorite," Mal pouted in a sad whisper.

"I know, but it's not real food." Evie stroked her girlfriend's face. "I need you and the baby to be safe and as well cared for as possible. This deal solves several things. First, because I know you don't want people to know about the pregnancy, being in hiding, no one has to know. If, in the end, when the baby is born, you still feel the same way, I have no problem maintaining the position that the baby is mine. Since we won't have any contact with anyone for the next few months, people shouldn't have any reason to doubt it."

"What if the baby ends up looking just like me?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now, the important thing is that as long as we're in hiding, we won't have to worry about Jay or Carlos getting into trouble; our most significant enemy will be our ally, at least for a while. We'll have decent food to keep you and the baby as healthy as possible. Nothing could go wrong. I mean, a lot of this could, but I think the basic needs will be covered."

"You've really thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"From the first moment, right after you told me that we would be keeping the baby."

"We?"

"Yes, Mal. Although it seems that it hasn't been clear in this hard little head of yours yet. I'm not going anywhere, I'm with you as far as you'll let me. And this baby," Evie placed a hand gently on Mal's belly. "I want it to be ours. I will dedicate my whole life to you and him or her."

Mal felt that the tears were gathering dangerously in her eyes. Between the hormones and Evie's words, the purple-haired girl feared that if the dam broke, there would be nothing to stop her crying.

"I love you," Mal told Evie.

"I love you more."

The purple-haired girl buried her face in her girlfriend's neck, trying to hold back the crying that threatened to come out. She definitely did not know how she had been lucky enough to be chosen by Evie. She could not have asked for a better girlfriend than the blue-haired princess.

They moved from the couch to the bed, where Mal was being the big spoon for her girlfriend. There was nothing the purple-haired girl liked more than having her princess between her arms.

"When I start to get big and can't hold you like this anymore, I think I'll lose my mind."

Evie laughed softly at the comment. She took Mal's hand and held it to her mouth for a delicate kiss.

"Don't worry, it's still several weeks away. And when that's the case, I'll be more than happy to become the big spoon for you and the baby."

Mal could almost feel the smile in her girlfriend's voice.

"You really get excited about the baby, don't you?"

"Yes, it fills me with excitement to imagine a little person growing inside of you who will eventually fill my world with greater joy. I can't wait to meet the mini you."

"What if he or she doesn't look like me?" the purple-haired girl asked in a whisper. "What if they do look like...?"

"Shh..." Evie interrupted her and turned in the purple-haired girl's arms to look at her girlfriend in the eye. "Please don't think about that, this baby will be just like you and no one else."

Mal went even closer to her girlfriend to allow her arms to comfort her and chase away the tormenting thoughts. 

"Do you want to know something else I've been researching?" Evie broke the silence.

"Tell me."

"Actually, it's kind of like a series of fun facts." The purple-haired girl looked at her girlfriend with great attention. "I found a book that explains almost week by week the changes in both the mother and the baby, and if the math is right, I think you're seven weeks along now."

"Seven..." Mal repeated severely, trying to wrap her mind around that idea.

"Yes, seven weeks," Evie repeated as if to help her understand the information. "And apart from all the symptoms, we have already discovered. That is tiredness, the constant urge to go to the bathroom, your aversion to food as well as your cravings, etc. etc. You will probably soon start to feel your breasts are more sensitive, you may feel your stomach congested, and we will definitely see more of nausea and vomiting over the next few weeks".

"And is there any good news about what you read? Definitely, nothing you've told me sounds appealing."

"Well, there's a comparison so we can imagine the size of the baby. Do you want to know how big it is?"

"Let's see, tell me."

"The baby is like a blueberry," Evie said in a dreamy voice.

"A blueberry? Like you?" When Mal used to call Evie 'blueberry princess', it was basically an insult, but it became a pet name for her over time.

"Yes, a blueberry like me." The blue-haired princess planted a delicate kiss on the purple-haired girl's lips. "Do you want to know another fun fact?"

"Yes." Mal didn't even hesitate.

"The baby has a tail." The princess said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Mal almost jumped out of bed. "A tail? Why? I don't want a baby with a tail."

Evie laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. 

"Don't worry, they will lose it during the next week."

"By Hades, I really can't imagine a baby with a tail. E, you really want to kill me with a heart attack, don't you?"

"I would never." Evie kissed the purple-haired girl tenderly. "You're my entire life. I could never harm you."

They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. Giving and receiving pecks from one another. Caressing their faces and simply being happy in their embrace.

"Do you wanna know another fun fact?" Evie said after a long time.

"Please tell me the baby has no horns." The purple-haired girl said in an alarmed voice, which made the other girl laughed.

"No," Evie answered between giggles. "But being your child, it is a possibility I wouldn't rule out."

They both laughed for a long time, imagining the little baby inside Mal with a tail and horns. It definitely was not something the purple-haired girl wanted, but considering that she is part dragon, it is certainly possible.

"And what's the funny thing you wanted to tell me?" Mal asked when they stopped laughing.

"It's not about the baby." Evie started. "It's actually about us."

Mal stared at the blue-haired princess. Hoping she would dare to continue.

"In a week, it's our first anniversary."

Both girls got lost in each other's eyes. Mal was unsure what exactly she was feeling, but it was warm and welcome, just like her blue-haired girlfriend. She could not believe it had been a year since they got together. It is not a frequent custom in the Isle of the Lost to celebrate anniversaries, but everything was worthied to give it a try with Evie.

"A year," Mal broke the silence. "Given everything, even with all the bad stuff, this is a year I wouldn't change for anything, E. My life with you is perfect, and I thank whatever entity that put you in my path."

"I do, too, M. I do, too."

"I love you, E. I know I already told you, but seriously you're the most important thing in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as always I looked forward to hearing your thoughts.


End file.
